


Adventures in Parenting

by Bladam_Shevine



Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Awesome May Parker (Spider-Man), Comedy, Confused Scott Lang, Drama, Family, Family Drama, Feels, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Parenthood, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective May Parker (Spider-Man), Protective Scott Lang, Protective Tony Stark, Scott Lang Needs a Hug, Supportive May Parker (Spider-Man), Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-16 10:49:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18092879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bladam_Shevine/pseuds/Bladam_Shevine
Summary: Scott Lang's parenting skills are called to question when he finds about about his secret teenage son. Tony Stark and May Parker aren't ready for this truth to be revealed.





	1. Chapter 1

May Parker was at a loss for words.

_How did this happen?_

The words kept playing in her head over and over as she tried to answer the question that she presently had no answer to.

Her skin was pale, and her hands trembled. Her lips quavered as she fought to hold back tears.

As soon as the large glass door slid open, she shot out of her sear nearly knocking the uncomfortable plastic chair over in the process.

Tony Stark emerged from the room, an unfamiliar man in tow.

“Is he-“

Tony raised a hand, cutting her off before she could finish her question. “He’s fine.”

May let out a breath that she didn’t know she’d been holding. “Thank God.”

The other man spoke. “He didn’t lose too much blood, thankfully. The kid got lucky this time. It could’ve been a lot worse.”

May nodded as she stared blankly at the bearded man. “Thank you. Thank you so much.” She moved forward, holding out her hand to the stranger. “You saved my nephew’s life and I don’t even know your name.”

He smirked. “Doctor Strange. Stephen is fine.”

Her hand fell back to her side as he returned the shake. “Words cannot describe how thankful I am, Doc- Stephen. I am forever in your debt.”

The taller man shook his head. “No need. I’m just doing my job.”

She smiled, before turning her attention to Tony. “I’m going to kill him.”

“Yeah well, you’ll have to wait until I’m done killing him first.”

“What the hell was he thinking going after armed criminals? God, it’s no wonder he got stabbed. I love him, but he can be so stupid sometimes.”

Tony shrugged his shoulders. “Stupid isn’t even a word strong enough to describe his actions today.”

May rolled her eyes. “Well. I’m just glad he had enough sense in him to call Happy.”

“Oh yes, speaking of dear old Happy. Stephen, I think you better run a cardiogram on him because he didn’t look too good when I found him trying to stop the kid from bleeding out on the sidewalk.”

“Noted.” The doctor smirked again.

“Um-“ May interrupted. “Can I see him?”

“He’s asleep right now, but if you’d like to go in you’re more than welcome.”

“Thank you, Stephen.”

She moved past the two men towards the door, before Tony gently grabbed her arm. “May, just one more thing to ask.”

“What is it?”

“If it’s alright with you, I’d like to have access to his medical records. I need your permission in order for my AI to unlock them, for privacy reasons and all. This is the first major scare we’ve had and I’d like to be prepared just in case. Not that there will be a next time after I’m done having a little chat with him.”

May nodded. “Yes of course, I understand. I’ll sign any papers you need.”

Tony smiled at the kind woman. “Thanks. Now, go yell at your stupid nephew.”

***

Peter awoke to a dimly lit room.

A room he had definitely never been in before.

A room that smelled of an abundance of cleaning detergent and chemicals.

A room where he wasn’t alone, because someone was annoyingly humming a tune somewhere nearby. 

He blinked open his eyes to see Tony sitting in a chair next to him, his feet propped up on the bed. He had been the one humming, as if he wanted to bother Peter’s rest.

“Are you finally gracing us with your presence, sleeping beauty?”

Peter groaned.

“Sorry to wake you. Actually, I take that back. I’m not sorry at all. You’ve been unconscious long enough to give me more grey hairs, and trust me that’s something I don’t want. So, it’s about time you woke up.”

Memories seemed to flood back to Peter as Tony drabbled.

Realization of a sharp pain in his abdomen followed the memories.

He lowered his hand to find the mesh of bandages.

His eyes widened. “Oh-“

“Shit?” Tony finished for him. “Yeah I would say so.”

Peter’s face reddened as he started to remember exactly how he had landed in this situation.

“Mr. Stark, I am so, so very sorry. It won’t happen again, I don’t know what I was thinking-“

He was cut off.

“You’re allergic to shellfish?” Tony asked, his eyes not leaving the paper in front of him which he was staring at intently.

Peter was taken aback. “What?”

“You’re allergic to shellfish. That’s what your record says. Also says you broke your right arm when you were 9.”

“My record?”

“Your medical record.”

Peter blushed. “Oh yeah. I did. And yeah I am, I mean I used to be- I haven’t tried eating shellfish again since I got my powers, maybe I’m not anymore?”

“Well, let’s not test that out unless we have some epinephrine on hand, sound good?”

“Yes, of course. I mean, Aunt May hates seafood anyways, so-“

“What were you thinking, Peter?” He was cut off again and flinched at the stern tone in which Tony said his name.

“I… Wasn’t.”

“Exactly. You weren’t. Remember what I told you after the ferry incident? That if you died, I would feel like that’s on me? Well things haven’t changed, I still feel that way.”

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark.”

“You can’t worry me like that, kid. I’m old.”

“Again, I’m sorry.”

“You use that excuse a lot.” Tony sighed, flipping over the sheet of paper in his hands. “Damn kid, you sure made a lot of visits to the hospital when you were younger.”

“Aunt May and Uncle Ben always freaked out even when I had the slightest cold. They were kind of new to the whole raising a child thing after my parents… died. We made a lot of emergency room visits just to be told to stock up on Kleenex for my runny nose.”

Tony nodded, half listening. “Ah-Ha!” He suddenly exclaimed, causing the teen to jump.

“What?”

“I found your blood type.”

Peter leaned over, trying to sneak a peak at the paper. “My blood type’s on there? I don’t even know my blood type.”

“A positive.” Tony stated. “That’s good to keep in mind. Knowing how accident prone you are, we’d better tell Stephen that in case you’re ever in need of a blood transfusion- God forbid.”

Peter opened his mouth to say something when May chose that moment to storm into the room.

“You’re awake!” She gasped. “Finally!”

Peter smiled at her, but that quickly faded as May’s face seemed to contort into an expression of anger.

 “Peter Benjamin Parker! _What the hell were you thinking!?_ ”

She ran forward, gently pulling her nephew into a hug. “I want to tell you how angry I am, but right now all I can tell you is how glad I am that you’re okay. God, I was so worried… How could you do this to me?”

“I’m sorry May, I’m so, so sorry-“

“You are going to give me an aneurysm one day, you know that? Never do that again!”

“I won’t May, I promise!”

“You’re damn right you won’t. Want to know why? Because you’re grounded. That’s right. I’m allowing Tony to take the suit away. You’ve lost your Spider-Man privileges for a while, until you can gain back my trust.”

Peter’s eyes widened. “May! You can’t-“

“I most definitely can.”

Peter looked at the man sitting behind her. “Mr. Stark!”

“Sorry kid, but I’ve got to agree with your aunt on this one.”

“What!? This is so unfair.”

“Peter-“ May began, her angry demeanour suddenly changing. “I’m not doing this to punish you, I’m doing it because I care about you. You’re my kid and I just want you to be safe.”

The teen looked down at his hands, avoiding eye contact with his aunt. “I’m sorry I made you worry.”

She hugged him again. “I just love you so much, you know that right?”

“I know. And I love you too.”

“And I think it’ll be good for you to go without Spider-Man for a while. Finals will be coming up in a couple of months, so you can really crack down on the books, maybe get your grades up.”

Peter nodded. “I guess you’re right.”

“This isn’t forever. Just until you have time to heal. You need some time for yourself, Peter.”

Tony interrupted the conversation by standing up, making his way towards the door. “I’m going to go check on Happy. By the way, he’s got a couple choice words to say to you, kid. Rest up.”

May waved goodbye as he headed out the door, leaving her and Peter alone.

They sat in silence for a moment before Peter decided to speak. “You gave Mr. Stark my medical records?”

May nodded. “I gave him access to them. There’s important information he needs to know on there. Information to keep you alive.”

“Like how I’m allergic to shellfish? And my blood type?”

“Exactly.”

“Well it was pretty interesting to finally find out what my blood type actually is.”

“I have such a bad memory. I used to know your blood type of the top of my head, but it’s seemed to have escaped my mind. I know your father was B positive, same as Ben. I think even your mother might have been type B as well- kind of funny that I seem to remember everyone else’s except mine, or yours apparently.”

Peter’s eyebrows furrowed, memories of biology lessons flooding back to him. “Wait, both my parents were type B?” _That’s impossible_ , he thought. “How do you know that? Are you sure?”

“I’m fairly certain. Your father was a huge fan of science, just like you. He’d always bring up random facts about genetics and try and relate it to the real world, blah blah blah. Anyways, so what was your blood type?”

Peter hesitated, his mind still trying to think back to his classes in biology. _If two parents are blood type B, the child has a zero percent chance of being type A._

“Uh, A positive.”

May looked at him with confusion, seeming to pick up on the impossibility of the scenario. She stared for several seconds before giving him a slight smile. “Well, like I said. I have a bad memory. I could be wrong about your parents both being type B.”

She shifted her position, as if uncomfortable with the current conversation.

“Sweetheart, I have to get going-“ May said, fidgeting her fingers.

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine. But, I promised Anne I’d take her shift tomorrow morning, so I really should go home and sleep!” She moved forward, giving Peter one last hug.

“I love you so much, honey. Rest up, get well, okay?”

“Okay.” Peter said, as his aunt ended the embrace and made her way out the door. “May?” he shouted, stopping the woman in her tracks.

“Yes?” She called back.

“Is there something you want to tell me?”

She looked back at him, her face looking almost sympathetic.

“Not right now.” She answered, with one final smile, before heading out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter quickly got tired of being combined to the slightly uncomfortable hospital bed. Scrolling through his phone became increasingly boring when the only person who regularly texts him, Ned, fell asleep.

Peter threw his head back against the pillow in agony. “I’m so bored.” He exclaimed to no one in particular.

“Shall I wake up Mr. Stark?” Came the voice of Tony’s AI, FRIDAY. Peter jumped slightly at the sound. No matter how much time he spent at the compound, hearing a voice come out of the depths of an empty room would always make his heart startle.

“Uh, no. That’s alright…”

“Alright. Let me know if you need assistance, Mr. Parker.”

“Umm, actually, am I allowed to leave the room? I could really use a glass of water.”

“It is not currently advised that you get out of bed, because it might jeopardize the healing process, however there are no protocols in place for me to stop you from leaving.”

“So I can go then?” Peter prodded.

“It is not currently advised-“ FRIDAY began to repeat, before being cut off by the teen.

“Yeah. I got it. It may jeopardize my health. But dehydration also may jeopardize my health.” He threw the blankets off the bed and swung his legs over the side, wincing in pain at the sudden movement. He slowly continued getting up, not wanting to tear any stitches and face another lecture.

He tip-toed quietly to the kitchen, not wanting to cause any sound though he knew that the sleeping quarters were several floors above him and no one would realistically hear him at this time.

It was only a short distance to the kitchen and he soon smiled as he made his way around the corner, the fridge in sight. His stomach growled. He frowned, not realizing how hungry he was. He eagerly walked over, throwing open the door to observe the contents inside.

His smile shifted into a frown as he was quickly disappointed by the quantity of organic foods in front of him. “Seriously?” He mumbled to himself.

“Yeah, I guess Earth’s mightiest heroes like to eat healthy.”

Peter spun around at the new voice in the room. “M-Mr. Lang! Sorry, I didn’t know you were in here.”

Scott shrugged. “No biggie. I guess you’re also here for a midnight snack?”

Peter nodded looking at the bowl of ice-cream in front of the man.

“It’s in the freezer.”

Peter smirked and grabbed his own bowl, opening the freezer to find what his heart desired, a tub of Neapolitan ice-cream.

He sat down across the counter from Scott as he shoveled his ice-cream into the ceramic bowl.

“Neapolitan is the best isn’t it? Three flavours in one, you can’t go wrong. It’s a great therapeutic device for people suffering from indecisiveness. Chocolate, vanilla, strawberry, all in one. No need to fight over what type you buy. It’s amazing how they come up with these things.” Scott rambled.

Peter chuckled a little as he listened to the man keep going on about how much of a miracle ice-cream combinations are. When he finally paused, Peter took his chance to speak.

“I didn’t realize you were staying here.”

“Only for the weekend. Cap’s got some new techniques he needs us to practice and it’s a bit of a drive to get here. One of Stark’s private jets flew me in.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. And I tend to suffer from insomnia here. Too big a building, I find it kind of eerie. Can’t sleep when I’m creeped out.”

“Yeah. I kind of get that feeling here too sometimes.”

“Mmm-hmm. And I heard you’re here this weekend because you got stabbed?”

Peter’s face reddened. “Uh, yeah- y-you heard about that?”

“Stark’s got a big mouth.”

Peter nearly snorted. “I’m afraid to agree. He somehow finds about everything I say.”

“He’s got an AI monitoring the moves of everybody in this building. He knows everything.”

“He really does…”

“Anyways, what’s the scoop on you getting stabbed?”

“I was trying to stop a robbery, I didn’t see the knife coming.”

“That’s awesome.”

“What?”

“That’s pretty awesome. Not that you got stabbed, but that you went after a group of armed criminals. You’re a brave kid.”

Peter blushed. “Thanks! Everybody keeps yelling at me about how it was a reckless move, but I can’t just let things like that happen.”

“I understand. You’re concern for others gets in the way of your concern for you own safety. It’s a pretty noble way to live.”

“I’m glad somebody understands!” Peter stated, his cheeks still burning from the compliment.

Scott smirked. “People like us, we just gotta get through life our own way, you know? People may meddle, but we need to stay true to who we are right?”

Peter nodded, smiling. “Yeah.” _People like us…_

“Anyways kid, not to be a buzzkill but I think you should get back to bed before Tony sees you wandering around and kicks both our asses.”

“I wouldn’t want you receiving an ass-kicking on my behalf.”

“Exactly. Now, take your ice-cream and get out.”

Peter did exactly as he was told, grinning as he left the room, reminiscing on the fact that he might just have made a new friend.

***

It was only a matter of days before Peter found himself back at school. He quickly fell back into the familiar and comfortable routine where his love of learning thrived. Thank God for his advanced healing allowing him to escape the unbearable situation of Tony Stark acting like his own personal nurse.

He was actually relieved to be back in second-period biology with his best friend. 

“I don’t get any of this stuff, do you?”

Peter looked down at the paper in his best friend’s hand, the boy’s face contorted into an expression of complete loss as he tried to register the information on their homework assignment in front of them.

“They’re Punnett squares, Ned. They’re visual representations of Mendelian’s inheritance theories.”

“God, well I’m sorry I’m not a genius like you. But seriously, why are they teaching us this stuff- this is like college level work right here, not eleventh grade.”

“Its not that difficult.”

Ned rolled his eyes as he shoved the paper in his back pocket. “Whatever I’m just going to pretend my dog ate my homework.”

“You don’t have a dog.”

“Fine then, my goldfish ate it. It’s just an excuse, Peter. And besides, not everyone’s aunt is a nurse like yours who can practically do the assignment for you.”

“Just because she’s a nurse doesn’t mean she’s an expert on genetics. Besides, most of these answers you can just google anyways.”

“Yeah I guess you’re right.” Ned sighed. “Maybe I’ll finish this homework after all. Anyways, what are you up to this weekend?”

“I don’t have any plans, really. Just relaxing mostly. It’s been a long week.”

“Are you going patrolling?”

“Yeah, probably. Aunt May lets me go out as long as I’m home by midnight and don’t fall behind in school.”

“I still can’t believe she let you continue being Spider-Man after she found out! I thought for sure you’d be grounded for life. God, that’s so cool of her. I wish she was my aunt sometimes.”

Peter smiled. “Yeah, she’s amazing.”

***

Peter wasn’t expecting to see the woman he admired deeply to be sitting on the couch when he got home. He was used to her arriving shortly after he arrived, a bag of take-out in her hand as she rushed to get dinner set before she had to take off again to deal with some conflict at work that arose.

“You’re home early” He stated, without asking but expecting an answer to her early arrival.

“Yeah.”

Peter looked towards his aunt. It wasn’t like her to brush him off with one-word rebuttals. As he moved closer to the couch he realized that she was chewing her nails frantically, something she only did when she was extremely anxious.

“Is everything okay at work?” Peter prodded.

She glanced up at him but refused to make proper eye contact. “Yes, everything’s fine. Just had a bit of a stomach ache so I asked to leave early.”

“That’s not like you.” This was true. May was such a strong woman that she would drop anything to help others she cared about. She had once worked a 10-hour overtime shift on a broken ankle, simply because it was flu season and several staff members had called in. She always put aside her own needs.

May gave her nephew a shy smile before standing up abruptly. “What do you want for dinner? I think we still have some chili leftover from the other night, are you hungry?” She was rambling.

“May-“

“Or I can run out and pick up some subs! I’m kind of craving a meatball one…”

“Aunt May, what’s going on?”

The woman sighed before stopping in her tracks and gently rubbing her forehead with the back of her hand.

“Now is not a good time, sweetheart.”

“It’s obviously bothering you.”

“I’m fine.” It turns out both of them had a habit of saying their fine, even when they were clearly not.

“I haven’t seen you this stressed out since we had to move to that motel for a month when the landlord thought the building had a gas leak.”

May tilted her head back, staring up at the ceiling above her.

A few moments of silence passed before Peter decided to prod again.

“May, you can talk to me about anything you know.”

May chuckled before striding over and embracing her nephew in a warm hug.

“I thought I was supposed to be the one comforting you.”

Peter returned the hug. “Sometimes adults need comforting too.”

May released him as she moved the brunette’s hair away from his face. “You know how much I love you, right?”

“Of course!” What a stupid question.

“And you know I would never lie to you right?”

“Uh, yes?” Peter cocked an eyebrow in confusion.

“It’s just, sometimes we’re told stuff that we think is true and never bother to question it.”

“Okay… What are you getting at?” He felt nervous now.

May pursed her lips and exhaled a breath she didn’t known she was holding.

“We really need to talk.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to shoot me a message on Tumblr: stucky-on-spiderman !


End file.
